


Show me

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, MarkBum - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, Mark figuring out his sexuality, Markbeom2020, Markbum Ficfest 2020, Metanarrative, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Smut, Switch!Markbum, bisexual JB, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: JB was always the dominant one when it came to business, negotiations and taming their members, but Mark was tired of being the submissive one and took over the reins. Or something along these lines…
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ygstan_ahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/gifts).



It all started when Jaebum found Mark watching gay porn in the middle of the night…

On a Thursday night after a long day of photoshoots, the boys made it finally back to the dorm. Most of them just showered and went to bed. Not Mark, he hung out on the couch and waited until all other members disappeared. He liked it that eventually the dorm was quiet and his mind also had the chance to quiet down. It was hard throughout the day to relax and to linger in his thoughts. With every year being a member of Got7 he realized that he himself changed. Although, he never told anyone, but he had the feeling that Jinyoung knew what was going on with him. He didn’t want to lie to himself, it was impossible to date, especially in their current path to being more successful in Korea. Despite from hanging out with some male idol friends, he had a hard time to find female company. The last contact he had with a girl ended in him being dragged into something he was not even part of. Why was it so hard for people to understand that for some the word ‘relationship’ is too burdensome and sometimes he just wanted physical pleasure. All these small experiences made him progressively change. He knew from trainee days that Jinyoung was interested also in guys (if only he never dared to ask). He was the one who spotted him with another trainee as they were kissing in a dark back alley around their company building. Those times, it was nearly impossible to believe that he once was there. Freshly from California, he had troubles adjusting and when he saw Jinyoung with a guy he was not only surprised, it threw him off completely. They never spoke about it openly, they just kept their mouth shut and with time they grew so much closer as friends. Not because of their little secret they shared, but because of being on the same wavelength. Mark didn’t deny that he had feminine traits, so did Jinyoung in a way. They had petite bodies, a warm personality, were usually gentle and friendly. They shared many things and could count on each other.

With time and being surrounded by guys (except the stylist noonas who were their employees and not at all interesting for him) he started slowly to look longer at certain male features. Yugyeom’s neck line, Jackson’s chest muscles, Jaebum’s edgy chin, Bambam’s long legs, Youngjae’s bright smile, Jinyoung’s upper arm muscles he trained so diligently lately. He analyzed details and found himself - after staring for a while – turning away, catching himself. Often he felt his cheeks heat up with a blush, because most of the time were cameras around it oh damn, it would look so bad when he would be found out.

Bit by bit, Mark wanted to understand himself. He looked at pictures of guys, some with more clothes on, some with less. What was going on with him? He needed to find out if he was really into guys or not. What could he do? It was out of the question to ask a fellow member or the psychologist at the company and unthinkable to go to a gay club. There was no one around who could help him out. Then, he found videos on youtube, discovered what BL meant and explored the puppy love verse that Asian gay series and movies presented. Mark, as an intelligent young man, of course knew that whatever he saw on screen was not the reality, but he used them as medium to figure out if he was really turned on by it when two guys were making out. Hell yes, he was! He looked for kissing scenes and hotter material. And as soon as he discovered gay porn he was sucked into this world where he found pleasure and he kept on dreaming how it would be like to have someone do all those sinful things that the men on screen did to each other to him. 

He usually used the time when the members were all asleep in the early hours of the day, sitting with his laptop, headphones on, in the living room, drooling over men. He was always very absorbed in what was going on on screen, that he didn’t spot that once JB was behind him. The leader wanted to fetch a glass of water, but he never made it to the kitchen, as he stumbled over the Californian watching two males in positions that would mean they had sex with each other. His face turned tomato red in embarrassment and as fast and quiet as he could, he ran back into his room with a pounding heart, closing the door inaudible. He sank down the door onto the floor as his weak knees gave in. What the hell did he just see?

It all continued with giving in to their desires…

Since that night when Jaebum found Mark in front of a screen with two (extremely hot guys) getting it on, a deadly sexual tension developed between him and the oldest of the group. Jaebum was influenced by many American artists and with time he understood that love was love, even though he was brought up in a rather homophobic Korean society. He wasn’t denying that he had a hard time accepting it, accepting that one of his members was into guys, but hey, who was he to judge others about their interests? The main vocal was sure that he was a closeted bisexual himself and was okay with it being so for the rest of his life. He always smiled when fans got excited by shipping the members and had a lot of fun getting very close to the members. Until the night he found their oldest member watching gay porn secretly. His brain denied the reality. How could it be that he was not the only one interested in guys? He never ever even dreamed about questioning the member’s sexualities. They never talked about their sex lives or their experiences, not even when they were drunk and needy.

Over time Jaebum observed Mark closely. His movements in the practice room, him recording, how his face bloomed with the make-up put on, how charismatic he was on stage while dancing. Crap, what happened to him? He couldn’t stop thinking about trapping Mark between his body and the bedroom door, ripping the few clothes off him and kissing him breathless. The worst was, Mark did never avoid his piercing gaze or his flirtatious remarks, rather the opposite, he stared back and took the extra mile to always find a way to subtly touch the leader, which drove him crazy inside. Despite the tension that sometimes could cut the air in a room like a knife could cut easily through soft tofu, neither of them was man enough to actually go for it. Until one night when they finally finished the last Japan concert. Jaebum stared lustfully at Mark throughout the whole concert and his eyes were always met with provocative gazes. Jaebum hated Mark for being Mark. The older had an aura of maturity, but also a childish side that made their maknae big competition. 

That night JB came into Mark and Yugyeom’s shared hotel room and ordered the maknae to stay with Jinyoung for the night as he had something to talk about with Mark. As good and sleepy as their youngest was, he grabbed his phone and was out of the door in an instant.

The moment the click of the door indicating that it was tightly shut, Mark and JB locked eyes. It took JB two large steps to stand in front of the slim Californian and without a word, he grabbed Mark’s neck and connected their lips. They both already showered, so their make-up was gone and their skin soft and fragrant. Mark melted into JBs strong frame. Their kiss, taking up pace and passion, left both breathless, so they had to take a short break to inhale some oxygen. JB didn’t know what turned him into this, but he wanted to feel Mark so much more, every millimeter of his skin he wanted to touch, so he unbuttoned hastily his pajama shirt, exposing Mark’s collarbones, Mark doing the same with his. In the meantime, JB pushed Mark slightly towards the bed and when their shirts were gone, he pushed them over the edge and settled between the elder’s thighs, grinding slowly, feeling both of their excitement down there. JB turned to the nightstand and turned off the headlights, leaving burning only a small, warm reading lamp. Mark’s body was so beautiful, so angel-like, he didn’t even dare to suck too harshly on his fair skin, so he licked slowly over whatever his tongue could find. When his cool fingertips brushed over Mark’s nipple, it drew a moan out of the rapper’s pretty mouth. JB was enchanted and he wished he could tell his body to slow down, to bathe longer in this new experience, but the heat inside of him couldn’t be tamed, he wanted to fuck the other now, not any minute later, so he dragged Mark’s pants hastily down to free his boner, followed by his own, by now very tight pants. He couldn’t tell if Mark ever was with a guy, but the way Mark complied to him was a total turn on for him and he threw his fear of being inexperienced with men out of the window. JB had no experience whatsoever when it came to gay sex, so he could only be led by Mark. The only thing he knew before coming here was that he would top Mark, despite their age difference and that he needed a lubricant of some sort, so he made it to the hotel lobby’s washroom and bought a small bottle and condoms. He didn’t know how messy it was going to be, but he was someone who always would play safe, no matter which gender he would screw. Mark stared at him for a moment when he heard the cap of the lube bottle. He was positively surprised how thoughtful the younger was and through this he confirmed that JB was the right guy to lose his virginity with. Even though both felt so desperate to get started, JB took his time to prep the younger. Yes, it was their last concert of the tour, but he didn’t want to raise any suspicions tomorrow or make their head manager send Mark to the doc for an inspection when he was physically unwell. Being the leader let JB think of so many things, sometimes too many things, but every member was his responsibility.

The temperature in the small hotel room was increasing rapidly. Between kisses Mark breathed heavily and let out sweet noises as JB worked on his long shaft and on his backside, slowly opening him up. Both bodies were prickling with sweat, JBs longer hair falling into his face, hiding his eyes. “Look at me,” whispered the Californian between trying to catch his breath. He had no idea where JB gained these skills, but damn the younger was fantastic in bringing pleasure to him. Between his black hair strands his dark chocolate colored eyes looked at him and he could see lust, admiration and also fondness in them. JBs head, without breaking the eye contact leaned down and carefully he licked over Mark’s tip and the older had to close his eyes not to cum solely by this act. If he would ever tell anyone that JB gave him a blowjob, nobody would believe him. This picture will forever be branded into his brain. When he opened his eyes again, JBs mouth was full of him and Mark had to grab the sheets to feel that this was still real and not a dream. After a moment – JB did a fantastic job – Mark’s long, slender fingers curled into JBs hair to make him look up before he came undone, but JB didn’t want to, he just looked up to see how Mark enjoyed his high and he swallowed all of what Mark had to offer. His own manhood was hard and heavy on Mark’s lower leg and he was about to burst. Actually, he wanted to give Mark some rest, but Mark dragged the vocal on top of him and kissed him passionately. Eventually his way of saying ‘thank you’. He was still too overwhelmed by his orgasm to speak, so they exchanged French kisses, followed by JB licking Mark’s swanlike neck. After a moment he continued to work the older open with by now two of his fingers, smearing more of lube onto the opening, letting the fingers slowly getting sucked in. If he knew he already wasn’t sane, he would proclaim it by now, he was totally insane doing this to his fellow group member, to his hyung, at that time, in that place. If Yugyeom would return or their head manager check in, they would literally be royally screwed.

When the leader inserted his third finger, he felt that Mark was more relaxed and he continued with his free hand to gently stroke over the other’s upper body, his thighs, his slowly reawakening penis, every inch of the rapper’s beautiful body he was worshiping in his own way. Then, he took a condom out of the paper box and said “show me how it’s done” while he ripped the packet open with his teeth and placed the condom into Mark’s bony hand. With this invitation Mark slowly rolled the condom over JBs shaft, gently stroking over every single vein. Bit by bit JB lost his composure and he admitted to himself that all he wanted to do now was pounding into Mark. The older also smeared lots of lube onto the condom, stroking slowly over the leader, over his muscular thighs, his muscular arms, he was absolutely mesmerized and then, he led JB closer to his entrance, guiding him, but at the same time trying to relax his own body. After all, this was both their first time and both were super horny, but they didn’t want to hurt each other. When the leader entered Mark, he wasn’t able to hold back anymore, so he let out a very deep, satisfied moan when he made it to the very back of Mark’s channel. JBs body on top of Mark was a bit heavy, but the older loved it to be fully covered by the leader and he held onto his broad shoulders as best as he could when JB filled him completely. They took a moment to adjust to each other and by the gods, JB swore inside that he never had fucked anyone so tight before. It was a glorious feeling and oh hell, he could get used to that. For Mark on the other hand, he loved to be that close to JB, he could smell the other’s aftershave, could feel their sweat beneath each other and licked over the other’s skin, making JB look up and into Mark’s beautiful eyes. “Can I –“. There was no need for JB to finish his sentence when Mark already pushed his hips up to meet JB in anticipation. From a very slow, overwhelming rhythm, JB got desperate quite quickly and he sank himself into Mark faster and faster. With a steady rhythm, he dragged Mark closer to him, grabbing his slim thighs to get even deeper, which made Mark moan even louder. They were both not very vocal, but JB was grunting quite a bit and Mark moaning on and off. As the leader set the pace, he was chasing his own pleasure, neglecting Mark’s shaft in their middle, but Mark was too far gone to think about that, screaming when the other hit his prostrate, sending a shockwave through his body and causing a sudden swear word stumbling out of his pretty mouth. While JB pounded into Mark to hit this spot dead on, Mark wasn’t sure if he was about to faint or not. His fingernails dug deep into JBs shoulder blades, definitely leaving bruises. The increasing speed let JB sweat a lot, but he wanted to make Mark and himself cum simultaneously and he was about to lose it, so he reached for Mark’s cock and pumped it only two times before Mark spilled semen all over their upper bodies, which triggered JB as he was trapped in the right place to cum heavily into the condom as Mark’s body convulsed around his shaft. Their cries of pleasure resonated by the hotel walls, they sunk breathlessly into each other’s arms.

The sun was about to rise when JB felt his manhood covered by something warm and moist. As he blinked a few times to be more awake, he saw that Mark’s mouth was wrapped around it. Damnnnnn he thought. What a wake-up call… The first streams of golden sunlight painted Mark’s naked porcelain skin in orange and yellow colors and illuminated the blond of his hair like a halo. A sight for gods was all that came to JBs mind. What came next he didn’t expect. Mark stimulated him well so he was already red and hard pretty quickly. Mark licked probingly over his ear, whispering “I want to do you,” into his ear and JB was instantly conflicted. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bottom, not even for Mark. With his pretty puppy eyes Mark was watching carefully his reaction and his facial expressions. His chin was tight and that usually meant, as leader JB was stubborn, that something was not going the way he wanted or expected, but his face instantly softened as Mark’s long, feminine fingers combed through JBs soft hair. He was so whipped for the rapper and since this was their night of no inhibitions, why not. They would take this night into their graves anyway, so why not switch for once? That he would find pleasure in it he doubted highly, but if Mark wanted his fair share, he was fair enough to give it. He saw during their first time, that preparation was key and he let his body be indulged in Mark’s skills. Somehow the older found a tiny bottle of massage oil in the bathroom and he slowly worked over JBs back muscles which relaxed him immediately and Mark’s gentle movements let him actually fall asleep again, only to be awakened by Mark’s bold movement to slick his hole up. Relax, relax, relax ran through JBs brain. Mark took his shaft into his mouth again and worked him open finger for finger until he could sink four of his fingers into JBs asshole. No, it wasn’t a pleasure at all, but JB appreciated the elder’s effort and who was he to complain? Mark was his hyung and he had more than the right to tell him what to do. He was usually very passive and kind, but when he wanted something, he made sure that he would get it.

His chest was oily from the massage, his ass was full of lube and Mark made sure that through his wet, needy kisses he didn’t freak out when his tip slowly approached him. Mark had put on the condom by himself under the leaders watchful, expecting eyes. French kissing seemed to be Mark’s favorite style, so JB tried to let himself be absorbed by what Mark wanted to give him and when Mark’s tip probed entrance, his body shuddered. Mark noticed his tension, so he leaned in and whispered once more “Let me hear you, Jaebum.” But he said it in such sensual way that a lustful moan escaped his mouth which Mark used as distraction to enter the younger slowly. “Hyung,” was JBs whining response, but Mark bottomed out instantly and gave the younger time to get used to his long shaft. They both breathed heavily, the sun was rising and indicated the threatening begin of a new day. Mark knew that he would not last long, because JBs tightness drove him insane already and he hadn’t even moved much yet. Either way, they had to get it done rather quickly, because Yugyeom could come back soon, so he didn’t wait much longer but retreated to push back in which made the leader groan. Mark tried to read JBs expression, but his complexion softened very soon as he got used to having a dick up his ass. He had to admit to himself if he would let any of his members screw him, Mark would be the only one he would agree on. Maybe it was his compliance, his feminine features, his gentle character or just his own instinct that he wanted to protect the Californian at all costs. Mark got tired pretty quickly, so JB arranged that they switched positions so the elder could lie behind him and had access to his neck and shoulders, which Mark enjoyed greatly by licking, biting and nibbling on the younger’s muscles and neck while he fucked into him at the same time, pinching his nipple every now and then. As Mark was about to reach his peak, he reached for JBs cock to pump it in the same rhythm he was doing him, which didn’t take long for both of them to cum with accompanied deep moans. As Mark slid out of JB, the younger turned around, facing the beauty and took him into his strong arms. He kissed his crown gently and bedded his hyung on his broad chest, making sure he could catch his breath. The bed was a mess, they had to clean up before the other members or managers would find out. After a moment of rest, Mark disposed the condom and climbed out of bed only to be eyed by the younger who focused his gaze on the older’s butt. Mark smiled at JB watching him, the leader’s expression was calm and beautiful, his cat-like eyes glistening. Mark had to admit, he loved JBs eyes. The younger seemed satisfied and that’s all the elder wanted. JB thought to himself that being fucked by his hyung -

“ _Hyung, what’ ya doing?_ ” Yugyeom’s voice sounded from the entrance of the dorm living room and in this very instant Mark’s phone dropped with a loud clutter onto the floor. He pressed his right hand onto his heart out of shock. “ _Nothing, ... just watching some videos_ ,” he stuttered as the maknae walked closer and he picked up his phone. Mark’s cheeks were fire-red with embarrassment and he instantly grabbed a pillow to hide his groin area. With his skills he managed to close the fanfiction tab easily within milliseconds and all was cleared when Yugyeom sank next to him onto the black leather sofa. Mark’s heart was still pounding against his ribcage because of the adrenalin rush their youngest caused. The oldest Got7 member was probably never ever so flustered in all his life. But Yugyeom was an easy going guy, he didn’t question what Mark was doing and the oldest was in this very moment so damn glad about that.


End file.
